Mirall Miratium
Mirall is Espella Miratium's older brother, and grandson of the first Eisoptris. He is in his second year at Monster U. Personality Mirall is certifiably insane, but his heart is in the right place with most of the things he does. He is an example of a Mirror Demon pulled into the mirror world without their realizing, and was changed drastically by it. He's prone to random outburts, often speaking gibberish, which throws many people off. Naturally, he's protective of his younger sister, and even went out of his way to talk to/scare the bejeebies out of Aaron Northwind when he and Espella started dating. Words used when describing them, other than "nutter", are usually imaginative and energetic. He's always moving, although this usually causes him to get scatter brained. Although there are times when he shows great insight, usually not making sense or being random. Physical Description Mirall's appearance, as well as his personality, was altered by the Katoptris. He has, rather spiky, green hair, pale skin, and a tall (about 6'4"), scrawny build. His eyes are heterochromial, one being green and the other gold/brown. Classical Monster Eisoptris, or mirror demons, are a fictional race of monster created by Psyche 13. They are made to fit into the fictional work of Frank Beddor's Looking Glass Wars, with some inspiration from Skulduggery Pleasant's Remnants. A brief explanation is that mirror demons are beings that live in the Katoptris, or the world that exists within mirrors. They can either be born, which includes half and quarter breeds, or made, when a human becomes a host for the spiritual form. The spiritual form resembles nothing more than light. The host is not harmed when they join with this form, and are changed no more than possible appearances and the basic powers. Appearances of the host range are usually human, although hair and eyes can be any colour found in the visible spectrum. This trait is found through all decendants, but becomes muted the smaller the percentage. Their lifespans range anywhere from the average human to centuries long, depending on the person. But, on average, born full demons tend to live longer than hosts. Eisoptris are adept at mirror travel, being able to phase through the tiniest mirror and even still water. A result of this, however, is that they can be pulled into the Katoptris if they don't pay attention. If this happens, a demon's appearance and personality can be changed. Despite the obvious risk, most mirror demons encountered keep mirrors or reflective surfaces close to them. They can also pull people into the mirror world with them, though it takes more energy. A more indepth description for mirror demons as written by Psyche can be found here Relationships Family Mirall lives with his mother, Blanche, father, Zircon (he takes after his father, at least before he was sucked into the mirror world), and younger sister, Espella. He is referred to as "his mother's son", seeing as Mrs. Miratium is also a bit...off. From his mother's side, he has Scarlett Miratium, her husband Aedd, and their children, Jack (it must be noted that Mirall and Jack look very similar, but with different colours) and Ena. On his father's side, he has "two" boy cousins, who have not been named yet. Friends Due to his spastic nature, most right minded monsters tend to avoid him. He often speaks with Crystal Speculum, another mirror demon. He has some sort of relationship with one Chellise Caroll. (See Romance) Enemies None to speak of. Mirall may annoy people, but to call him an "enemy" is like hating a puppy. Pet A hare named Rabbit, or a rabbit named Hare. It has not been specified. It has shown to quite enjoy tea. Romance Him and Chellise (whom refer to each other as "Celli" and "Rall") are a sort of unproclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend. While they interact like you'd expect a couple would, they do not refer to eachother as such. Clothing Basic note, this is just his everyday wear, and not so much part of the clothing line He wears a dark purple tails coat, with a stalk of celery tucked in the lapel, and a matching top hat tied with a blue and green striped ribbon, in which tucked is a feather, an ace of diamonds playing card, and a a spoon. Under his coat, he has a red vest and blue dress pants covered with patches of various patterns. He also wears white fingerless gloves. Trivia *Mirall is reminiscent of the Mad Hatter. And his pet is the March Hare. *It is implied that he allowed himself to be pulled into the mirror world in his last year of highschool, after a nasty breakup with his longterm girlfriend. *His birthday is June 2nd, and he is a Gemini. Category:Monster University Category:Original Characters Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Demon Category:Males